


Things Who Were Different

by ma_dragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Blood, Drama, Friendship, Multi, Nightmares, Secrets, Souls, Violence, bad language, dunno, gender neutral frisk, gonna add more later, intricate topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_dragon/pseuds/ma_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fell deep down a hole, met some monsters, did stuff. It was not that they wanted to get down there, at least not alive, but if they are already down there, they are going to make the best out of it. Well, at least they try. And most important, what the hell happened to them when they fell down??? </p><p>SPOILER WARNING: This story begins at the start of the game and will contain massive spoilers (especially at the beginning) and will even use some of the original dialogue of the game! Please read only after playing the game! (Well, I can not stop you if you still do it without playing it, but at least I warned you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Flowers could talk, they’d kill with words only

One could hear a horrible crunch sound as they hit the bottom of the cave. Shortly after, a scream of agony filled the nearby halls, which, surprisingly quick, receded to pained sobs.   
“Howdy! I’m Flo… oh. Oh my. It seems you are hurt!” exclaimed a cheery voice. They opened their eyes, which were pressed shut to make the horrible pain in their right foot at least appear lighter, to look for the origin of the new sound. They inspected their near vicinity to find themself in a bed of yellow flowers at the bottom of a deep hole. With tear-filled eyes they found the source of the voice. “Well, i’m Flowey. Flowey the flower!” A happy-looking little plant with yellow petals and a face in the middle looked at them eagerly. “Hmmm… You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!” They looked at the flower, confused about how a plant is able to talk and annoyed as it just blabbers on merrily while they were visibly hurt. They glanced at their twisted ankle and wiped away some tears from one of their eyes. But it wasn’t just that. It seemed that all of their clothes were now way too big for their body and their t-shirt reached all the way to their knees. They couldn’t quite say what happened to them, besides falling down the cavern, but something felt awfully off to them.   
“I guess little old me will have to do.”, resumed the flower smiling, as if it didn’t notice them not paying their full attention. “Ready? Here we go!” Suddenly they got a weird feeling around their chest area and as they looked down, they couldn’t believe what they saw. Right in front of where normally the heart resides, was a little floating heart symbol, glowing red against their shirt. They looked at it in disbelief, clutching their right leg tighter and steadying themself with their left hand against the flowerbed. “See that heart? That is your soul. The very culmination of your being!” They looked at the flower in utter disbelief. This floaty little thing is their soul? And it is outside of their body? That couldn’t be possible. Cupping their hands carefully beneath the bobbing red heart, they felt a strong connection between themself and that glowing thing. “Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” The flower winked reassuringly.  
They felt uneasy at hearing those words, even if they didn’t quite know why. It may have been the words the flower chose, or the way it ignored their injuries, but this whole situation didn’t feel “safe”. Not trusting Flowey, they held their soul tighter to their chest, trying to shield it from whatever the flower would do next. They felt their little glowing heart flutter against their hands as they did so, and looked at it a bit baffled. It seemed to react to their condition, and DETERMINATION settled in their mind. They were not going to let their soul get hurt.  
Even if they were determined to do their best, their physical condition seemed to work against them. “Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… “friendliness pellets.”” As Flowey said that, five little spinning bullets appeared from behind him and spread out in a semicircle. “Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can! Oh wait… it seems you can’t move. Don’t worry. I will help you! Let me direct them straight at you!” The wide grin of the flower didn’t once falter when he talked. It seemed to even grow bigger, or was it just their imagination? They weren’t sure, but they knew that they didn’t want to get hit by the pellets.They tried to move, but it was of no use. Their ankle, and all the other little injuries they got when they fell, made them unable to get away from the five slow bullets. All they could do was try to prepare themself for the imminent blow.  
As the bullets hit their goal, it hurt. It did not hurt like a little punch, or something else insignificant. Not even a little bit. After all, all of the five pellets struck home, and they did so causing great pain. They howled, bruised and bleeding, vision beginning to swim. The floor started to sway dangerously, as they needed to use both hands to steady themself to not fall over. Their soul flickered weak against their chest, the light growing darker. Now it was clear. That little punk flower was definitely up to no good!


	2. Saviour in the Darkness

“You idiot. In this world, it’s kill or BE killed.” Floweys distorted voice exclaimed, his face warped into an abhorrent grimace. His empty, dispassionate eyes staring into theirs, sending a shiver down their spine. They looked around furiously for something to defend themself with and found a wooden stick lying in close proximity to them. As there were no trees down in this cave, it must have fallen down the hole with them. They tried their best to reach it, breathing heavily and shaking slightly from the beating they have taken.  
“Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?”, Flowey continued, visibly delighted seeing their victim struggle. A malicious grin spread on his twisted face as he conjured a mass of his “friendliness pellets” spinning around them, cutting off the way to the stick. They formed a circle as the flower sneered one last word to them: “Die.” They looked at Flowey horrified. That couldn’t be it! Their thoughts racing, they witnessed wide-eyed the bullets approaching them. The flower merely laughed maliciously at the horror in their eyes, obviously delighted at the thought of killing someone.   
They felt sick at the thought of somebody who likes killing and torturing another person, and felt bile coming up their throat. They clasped their hand around their mouth and tried their best to make themself as small as possible in the center of the circling bullets. They were giving their best not to be hit by any of the pellets. Observing them, the flower only laughed louder, enjoying the distress of their victim.  
Suddenly, just before the bullets reached their destination, they were destroyed. Baffled, the flower looked around to find out who interrupted their outstandingly fun pastime, only to be attacked by a fireball. Seemingly not wanting to bother himself with an surely equal, or even stronger enemy, Flowey disappeared into the ground.  
Wiping away their new tears, which flowed freely after the thought of dying at the bottom of the cave occurred, they saw a new monstrous creature appear in front of them. Not wanting to die at the hands of another monster, they gave their best to grab the before seen stick and finally succeeded, holding it firm between both of their hands. With their meager means to defend themself, they looked at the newcomer desperately, not really paying attention to the huffing words the monster mumbled. “What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…” Trembling, they held their stick high in front of them, determined to defend themself this time: “Don’t come any closer! I warn you!” It froze in their tracks, not trying to close the distance between them anymore. Instead it responded calmly: “Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. As I heard an outcry nearby, I ran as fast I could to see if anyone was hurt.”  
They lowered their stick as they listened to the monster. It seemed as if it was not dangerous and instead even quite friendly. Observing the monster in front of them, they thought to themself that it was in fact even looking cute. Toriel, as it called itself, looked a little bit like a white fluffy goat standing on two big hindpaws. It even had two little nubby horns on top of their head, and despite having little fangs, it didn’t look like it would do any harm. Even if they weren’t sure if there are genders in monsters, they thought that Toriel looked kind of like a nice and rather tall woman. She wore a purplish-blue robe with long white sleeves. On the front of it was some kind of symbol, but they didn’t know what it represents and they thought to themself to ask her later.  
“You are the first human to come here in a long time.”, she told them while slowly coming closer to them again. They let her proceed. “Come! I will heal your wounds.” She knelt beside them, her hands glowing a soothing green. They carefully laid down on the ground, letting the goat-monster heal them, the stick still held tight in their left hand. Toriel slowly hovered her hands over their body, beginning at their arms. “May I ask you what your name is, my child?” After a short time considering if they should tell her their name or not, they thought to themself, that it would be rude not to do so, after all the kindness Toriel showed them. “My… My name is Frisk.”, they replied in a whisper. Frisk felt a pleasant warmth spreading where the green magic touched their skin and they sighed in relief of their wounds.  
As Toriel nearly finished healing them, Frisk could hear her gasp in alarm. “Oh dear, my poor child. What happened to your leg?” But before she could ravel herself up in assumptions, they explained, almost inaudible: “I… it happened when I fell down. I fell directly on my foot and… and…” Frisk looked away, ashamed and unable to explain what exactly happened. “Don’t worry, my child. There is no need to be ashamed of something you couldn’t influence.” Toriel held their face gently in her right hand, turning it softly to make them look her in the eyes. Tears ran down Frisks cheeks. “There, there. No need to cry.”, she exclaimed gently, wiping away their tears. “Everything will be all right. Now, I’m not very good at healing bones, so I need to bring you to my home and then get a doctor, is this fine with you?” Frisk nodded, smiling. “Then let’s go.” Toriel stood up and carefully scooped them up from the bed of flowers they had laid on.  
They slightly rocked up and down in her arms, as they travelled through the hallways of the Ruins. While Toriel walked briskly, Frisk looked up at the underside of her face, contemplating, why she was so nice to them. When she noticed them staring at her, she smiled warmly, which made Frisk blush and look away, holding their stick tighter. They felt her giggle, as she hold them tight to her chest. “Don’t worry, my child. We will be home soon.”


End file.
